1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic lock mechanisms whose access combination is a private key chosen by the intended user.
This invention particularly relates to an electronic safe intended for use in hotel rooms for the protection of personal valuables.
2. Problems of the Prior Art
A problem occurs with such private key systems when the secret combination is forgotten or lost, particularly in the case of high turnover places such as hotels where guests may depart and inadvertently leave their safe closed. It is necessary therefore to have an override system (also known as a trap-door or backdoor access system) whereby the safe can be opened by authorized personnel even though the private combination which was entered by the guest is not known.
However, security is compromised when a backdoor access code falls into the wrong hands.